I Love You For You
by Mandy-twinkletoes
Summary: She stands there with nothing but regret, regret for the things she done and for basically loosing her love. But still she makes her way to the cemetery and kneels on the muddy ground. Set after the break up in season 2.


**Hi! So this is my first story, it's a short one shot because I didn't want to start with a lot more than I can handle. This takes place after 'A Very Glee Christmas', I was just watching again the other day and still couldn't get past the break up. Anyway enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, Ryan does.**

You can say that in reality she doesn't know what she's doing. It's not something usual for her to be so spontaneous, usually she likes to plan things and have some sort of schedule but still nothing stops her from walking the long blocks to Lima Memorial. She contemplates her reasons for standing there, thinking that maybe she just needs advice from someone who can't judge her for what she's done because wanting or not she can't escape from that. She knows what she did was wrong and it cost her the love of her life.

Taking a deep breath she enters the memorial and walks the familiar path to the headstone. As she stands there she remembers the first time Finn took her there.

'_I really love you do you know that 'Finn said as he was lying down in his bed next to the Rachel, his arms were around her waist and her head was resting on his chest. 'I know that. And you know how much _I_ love you. Wow we really did became one of those couples.' She answers. 'Yeah but that's okay.' For a minute they just lie there forgetting about the world and the drama that surrounds them until Finn breaks the silence again saying ' You know we're been dating for the whole summer now and we covered the meet the parents base but there's still someone I want you to meet' 'who?' she asks?._

_And that's how she found herself kneeling on the ground next to her tall boyfriend and listening to him says 'Hi dad, so this is my girlfriend Rachel, she's really cool and she helps me out a lot. She brings out a side of me that a I didn't know it existed, a better one' He turns to her and introduces 'Rach this is my dad Christopher you proprably already heard about him' he manages to joke even if the atmosphere at the moment it's not the most enjoyable .She stares at Finn and then at the headstone in front of her 'Hi , I just wanted to tell how amazing your son is and say that whatever happens I'm not letting him go, I promise that, because I can for certain say that he is the best thing that ever happened to me'. And in that moment when he looks at her with so much adoration and love she knows that the words she just said are true. _

_After leaving the cemetery they head back to Finn's house and sat there cuddling on the couch ' thanks for coming with me and basically playing along' ' That wasn't playing along Finn, I know how important that is for you and in reality it makes me happy that you wanted to share that piece of your life with me' she responds, resulting in a smile from Finn ' Thank you. I never took anyone there with me, you're the only one I wanted to' he says leaning down to place a kiss on her lips, she responds immediately deepening it, they both make themselves comfortable on the couch by lying down._

The memory fades as she finally reaches the headstone and sits down staring at the engraving. She doesn't know how longs she sits there but before she knows it tears are streaming down her face and sobs are erupting from her body. Regret passes through her head stronger than ever, stronger than when she send Sunshine to that crack house, stronger than when she hired Dakota Stanley, thinking about this things seemed quite insignificant to her right now. Finally she founds the courage to say something 'Hello Mr. Hudson, I know that I shouldn't be here after what I did with your son, you proprably hates me now huh? But you have to know how sorry I am, you and Finn, because I don't think I ever felt worst in my life, I love your son and maybe my actions doesn't show that right now but I do. Again I let my insecurities get the best of me that led me to do that. Right now I wish you were here, to give your son some advice because I know that he needs you and that he has some insecurities of his own but that's part of the reason that makes me so in love with him, that makes me want to give up my Broadway dreams for this kind of feelings. So now I sit here and beg for your forgiveness because I hurt your son and for that I will never forgive myself' she finishes, but stills remains there unaware of a pair of eyes watching and listening to her little speech.

He couldn't believe it when he saw, his eyes were betraying him. He did not see the tiny brunette sitting at the muddy ground not caring about her clothing at all. He did not hear her say the things that want to make him forgive her right on the spot, he didn't want to acknowledge the fact the just by being here it showed that she still cared, cared for him and for the now broken relationship.

She waits for her to finish and after a while he asks 'what are you doing here?' she looks back startled and responds 'I'm sorry I know I shouldn't be here but I guess I just needed to feel close to you somehow' she finishes quietly and sadly. They just look at each other. She don't knowing what to say which is ironic since she has been waiting for a long time for him to talk to her, give her a chance to explain. Finally he breaks the silence 'I guess you don't keep your promises after all' 'What are you talking about?' she asks 'The whole letting me go speech the first time we were here, because if we were being sincere you wouldn't have gone running to Puck's arms the minute we had a fight right?' he responds snidely 'You know you didn't keep your either' she says angrily ' I don't know what you're talking about' 'You broke up with me when you say you never would' she was crying at this point. He casts a broken look at her and replies 'We shouldn't be doing this here' they look around realizing that they are in a cemetery.

Making their way outside in silence they both share looks of longing and sadness. 'I know I shouldn't have cheated on you but I was so lost. I was lost because I thought that sleeping with Santana was your way to finally seeing that I was not good enough, a loser.' She looks down and he stares incredulity at her 'What are you talking about Rachel? I never thought of you that way, I just don't get why you obsessed that it was with Santana' 'BECAUSE SHE'S EVERYTHING I'M NOT' she shouts, startling both herself and Finn 'Because she's hot and my number one bully, because she's sexy and basically everything I'm not Finn' tears are streaming down her beautiful face and she casts a look at his face.

He steps closer to her body and when he is inches away from her, he bends down to whisper in her ear 'There is a reason that I love _you_ Rachel and not Santana and not some other girl, that is simply for the fact that you are you, even if you sometimes are loud and bossy and a controllist' that causes a laugh to escape her lips 'you have to believe me that I think your beautiful and hot and I can't compare you to other girls like cheerleaders because you are unique Rach' the nickname that escapes his lips forms a bubble of hope in her insides. She suddenly is aware of his hot breath on her cheek, a nice contrast with the cold air around. She looks him in the eye and their lips are centimeters apart from each other, she doesn't want to make the move afraid of his reaction, but it's not necessary because in the next second he presses his lips firmly against hers. The need and longing take over and their bodies end up firmly presses against each other, tongues battling for dominance. His arms snake around her waist lifting her off the ground while one of her hands goes to caress his chest and the other goes for his hair playing with the hairs on the nape of his neck and her legs wrap themselves around his waist. When air becomes a necessity they break apart panting. Finn breaks the silence and says ' I know we have a lot to talk about and a lot of mending to do, but I'm willing to get past this and work on this, on us' 'You really think you could give me a chance?' she asks with hope ' I really do, because you always giving me chances for my pasts screw ups and especially because I love you so much that I don't think I could go another day without you' she beams and hugs him tightly in to which he returns easily. They embrace for long and later they walk to his car hand in hand knowing that they have a lot to talk about but eventually they will get over it because in the end the love they have for each other will overlook all the other bad things.

**Cheesy ending I know but I just couldn't help myself. Hope you enjoyed and please review I want to know what you think**


End file.
